guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/any Rage of the Mokele
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: #Seems like a good idea, good way to ruin assasin combos and spike units. -Solus #Two groups, two glad points. That gets my vote. --Hammer Bro. 15:11, 15 January 2007 (CST) #Used Death's Charge in the optional slot and I was very impressed. No need for Frenzy when you can charge Devastating Hammer in ONE HIT! Manbeast15 15:58 15 January 2007 (CST) #Worked nicely in RA vs. most teams. 75.45.191.186 09:17, 16 January 2007 (CST) #Ah works so well, except the fact of the self heal ;) I say this is more of a GvG build then RA, as spiking is easy here, not to mention disabling that annoying monk before he uses guardian to mess up our precious Assassin spike. Mister abc 15:27, 16 January 2007 (CST) #Works well with the quick spikes. Favoured for me. -Punjabprince 18:31, 16 January 2007 (CST) #Tested in RA, works well, will note that due to Enraging Charge being used at the start, it sort of lacks something to chase with if they _do_ get back up. Optional as Heal Sig Zerak-Tul 06:55, 17 January 2007 (CST) #Works well.And, since you cannot chase anything that runs until enraging charge is recharged, i wonder if using flail just after mokele smash would be more effective?--Babboelvis 10:59, 28 January 2007 (CST) #Nice Build, I use Flail right after Dev, if you use it after Mokele you need to hit the target again to get adrenaline maxed cause Flail decreases it. -- 10:51, 17 February 2007 (CST) #Works as intended, only drawback is lack of healing...but there's plenty of damage and pressure.. Beautiful Gae 14:55, 17 February 2007 (CST) #This is leet as The Ninth Circle of Hell or Rabbit from Caerbannor. The only primary W build that I like xD - Abedeus 10:09, 22 February 2007 (CST) #Definite pressure, fast attacks... Yep, works well. --Tr33zon 04:24, 1 March 2007 (CST) #Nothing orginal. 16px #HELLS YEAH!Cheese Slaya 16:47, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #Have been using a very similar build in ABs/Aspenwood lately, and even messed around with a slightly tweaked version in PvE. Worked fine in all three settings. Very few people expect a combo like that after 1 hit. Thumbs up. DKS01 06:15, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #Needs more healsig and frenzy (and mokele is pretty crap.. to the limit ftw) — Skuld 05:14, 15 January 2007 (CST) #:Removing Mokele Smash and Tiger Stance for Frenzy, Healsig and an optional slot or TTL! makes this essentially a 1-2 skill variant of the Devastating Hammer Warrior build (anyway, TTL! has the same recharge as Mokele Smash). I AM opposed to Tiger Stance, given that it's not really the best IAS available (I like Flail- slowdown's less of a problem when they're knocked down), but I like the utility of Mokele Smash+Enraging Charge for an insta-spike. It's like both an assassin AND a hammer warrior- you can have a frontloaded spike, or a powerful adrenal pressure spike, or even both! --Son of Urza 21:54, 15 January 2007 (CST) #::o well,but TTL is not a hammer hit(=more dmg) and MS serves good enough for this case anyway, at least IMO --Babboelvis 11:03, 28 January 2007 (CST) #Too much adren serves no purpose. Enraging Charge alone is plentiful adren for a dev hammer war, Mokele is just overkill. -Auron 17:42, 15 January 2007 (CST) #:How can it be an overkill when it helps faster? It cant be used as often, but adrenaline is still not hard to gain without Mokele smash. Would you rather have a great knockdown charged in one hit or in 3 or 4? #::Too much adren? The only way too much adrenaline would serve no purpose is if it wasn't actually used. Just one "enraged" Mokele Smash and your whole attack chain is good to go, plus it adds to the damage of your total hammer spike.Goldenmean 00:08, 16 January 2007 (CST) #It is certainly a decent combo, but I can't see this for RA with the lack of a heal. Isis In De Nile 21:52, 26 February 2007 (CST) #: Belive me, this WORKS in RA. I got few 8-9 streaks (flaws..) but one player had to go, then second and it was no sense of playing in 2 people. But, anyway, this works in RA and you can check it. - (Abedeus) 01:23, 4 March 2007 (CST) #:: I have tried this. :) It works in RA if you get a dedicated healer, otherwise the perfomance is just the same as any other Kamikaze build. Sorry, I'd rather not have rolling-the-dice luck as part of the build design. Isis In De Nile 20:11, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Agree with the points above: very minor variant on an existing build, and not a particularly effective one. I'd rather have Distracting Blow than Mokele. Or how about Power Attack.--Lodurr 19:53, 6 March 2007 (CST) Discussion It's quite satisfying charging Devastating Hammer up in a single hit. Hopefully this is an improvement over the old "Mokele Hammer" build - Goldenmean 19:20, 13 January 2007 (CST) :This looks fun :) Zerak-Tul 22:35, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::Where's the frenzy? --Thom Bangalter 22:45, 13 January 2007 (CST) :::Optional? Swap it for Tiger Stance maybe..? :) Zerak-Tul 22:54, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::::Frenzy added as an option. I dont mind using it, but I prefer Tiger Stance since Enraged would be cooling down and you would have nothing to cancel Frenzy if you suddenly become a target during your attack chain. - Goldenmean 23:50, 13 January 2007 (CST) :::::Use Flail instead. Combo is Charge/Smash-Devastating Hammer-(use Flail now)-Crushing Blow-Fierce Blow-Hammer Bash in the optional slot. Works VERY nicely. Nastiest method is to charge up adrenaline in the normal way, combo out and kill someone, then immediately hit Charge+Smash and do it again right away. Only downside to that is that you'll be limping around in Flail after you kill someone, and there's no room on the skillbar for a selfheal. Other than that, it's devastating. --Son of Urza 00:28, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Hmm, not sure if I would like the speed reduction. I did test it and see that it still works out well regarding having enough adrenaline for the whole spike, plus no recharge for Flail, so it's been added in Variants. Still, I'd rather be mobile after spiking someone to help kill another. Also, I have done that method you mentioned; charging adren normally and then immediately doing the attack chain again using mokele+enraging for a second spike. Good stuff. - Goldenmean 00:45, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Once I get 200 more Factions tommorrow, I think I'll try this build in RA :) Charge up adrenaline, Devastating, crushing, fierce, staggering, charge, mokele, and do it all over again. Bad thing is, I got no room for a IAS because of the heal I'll be taking :/ Maybe Fierce can be replaced by staggering? :::::::-edit: I didn't forget my signature... Mister abc 21:46, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Hm ok well you can take my word for it that Fierce Blow is much better than Staggering, and it does bonus damage (+63 if target has weakness). Devastating Hammer already causes weakness, so Staggering is redundant. Once you get around to testing it, you'll notice the attack chain is very strong, and usually KOs a target in one go. Bringing your IAS allows you to get as much damage as you can in the little time alotted after KD-ing someone, thus making your spike more effective. If you feel you need healing, Endure Pain is a good choice in the optional.Goldenmean 02:41, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::Oops, I think I might have meant heavy blow... Mister abc 09:54, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::Although it removes any hope of self-defense, Heavy Blow does make a good optional for the knockdown lockdown. --Hammer Bro. 15:11, 15 January 2007 (CST) Why is this in Category:GvG Builds? Build:W/any Fierce Hammer is superior. --Lemming 00:20, 26 January 2007 (CST) Just tested something like this with Death's Charge. So much fun. Maybe add it to variants? - Krowman 04:34, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Tried it and added it. Worked well to catch kiters and to get behind spirit lines...also...any more nominations? Goldenmean 05:12, 15 January 2007 (CST) Thanks for editing the attributes to make it a minor rune Skuld, the combo works just fine at 14 Hammer Mastery, and now with +75 health ^^Goldenmean 17:40, 15 January 2007 (CST) The IAS Used Alright so far the best candidates from feedback is frenzy or flail, each with it's own downsides but I suppose the pro of a short recharge outweigh the cons of double damage and speed reduction (respectively). Should the default IAS posted be replaced for either of these two? p.s. I am not a Frenzy hater, it's just that in this specific build you would have already used your other stance to cancel it out, and once you come under fire you'll be in some hurt :( - Goldenmean 00:02, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Also, what do you think about using Burst of Aggression? With the build's concept to charge adrenaline fast and whatnot.Goldenmean 00:04, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::I suppose BoA could work, especially if you use Hammer Bash or Heavy Blow, which already lose all adrenaline. My only annoyance is that sometimes they'll survive the second knockdown and you beat on them for a while, building up some adrenaline in the process. With Flail, this allows you to spike again faster, but with Burst of Aggression, you're just going to lose it once it ends. The other reason I like Flail is that it really does help with energy issues- with it, the maximum amount of energy you're going to need at one time is 15, and 10 of that is only used once every 20 seconds. Only Crushing Blow is used with any regularity, and even that's not used all that often. With Burst of Aggression, you'd need 20 energy to "combo out,", and you'd use Burst more often, straining your energy. I've almost never had any energy problems while using Flail. --Son of Urza 21:08, 16 January 2007 (CST) This build is killer even without any IAS at all. I use all skills except I use Distracting Blow instead of Tiger Stance and Hex Breaker on 7th skill (sometimes Lion's Comfort), but better to kill enemy as fast as it's possible. HB is for A/W Assassins with Shadow Prison, but since they are as vulnerable to damage as monk, you will use your deadly combo on him because he strikes first. If he's intelligent, he'll run away, but sometimes they want to "kill" you, while you deal them 250+ damage and fast knock downs. So dont worry about getting IAS, it's not useful anyway. - Abedeus 15:10, 23 February 2007 (CST) :Couldn't agree less lol (Not a fifty five 14:37, 11 March 2007 (CDT)) Lol did anet make this build? Mokele smash... 20 recharge.. tiger stance.. 20 recharge... enraging charge.. 20 recharge.. (Not a fifty five 04:09, 6 March 2007 (CST)) There does seem to be remarkable synergy with some skills in the game, some obvious some not, this just uncoverd one of the more hidden ones and resulted in a highly potent build. --[[User:Llednar|'Llednar']] 23:34, 9 March 2007 (CST) :I just hope they don't continue it like this :) One thing I hated about magic the gathering was its prebuilt decks were actually very good (I left because monthly fees and rare card prices were a bitch ;)). If things liek this and ether phantom/delusions, another obvious synergy and 10 recharge for both, flood the new skills we're gonna end up being subsurvient mindless GW zombies :D (Not a fifty five 03:34, 12 March 2007 (CDT)) Variations I've ran a similar build which goes as following: Enraging Charge, Mokele Smash, Devastating Hammer (so far it's the same), then Auspicious Blow, Heavy Blow, Crushing blow. Works like a charm, either without an IAS and stoneskin insignias, or with an IAS and no stoneskins. Has energy management, does a fair amount of damage, has to kd's.. Slvrwolf 13:13, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Btw, a furious hammer and Backbreaker work great aswell. If you get lucky, BAM! Backbreaker on your second hit. Slvrwolf 12:14, 12 March 2007 (CDT)